


Profound Silence

by Skyroy14



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Cute, M/M, stiles can talk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-16
Updated: 2015-07-16
Packaged: 2018-04-09 16:31:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4356314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skyroy14/pseuds/Skyroy14
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles is aware he talks a lot, okay?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Profound Silence

Stiles can talk.

He is aware of this. 

In fact, except for his constant flailing of limbs, that’s what he’s known for. He’s babbled his way out of speeding tickets and missed homework assignments. He’s prattled on about pointless topics that had nothing to do with the earlier conversation. If Stiles wanted to count how many times people have threatened him or told him to shut up because of said talking habit, he’d need the hands from the entire U.S. population. Maybe even Canada as well. Stiles knows he can talk, ok? He doesn’t like silence. He finds it stifling. Stiles always feels like there’s a weight in the room with silence, so he seeks to fill it. The point is, Stiles talks.  
Which is why his relationship with Derek is so weird.

They argue. Boy, do they argue, but that was one of the things that made his and Derek’s relationship theirs. Fighting but not actually meaning it made it fun. That in itself was great because Stiles hated boring.   
The thing about their fighting, though, was that it wasn’t serious. It was playful. Whereas if something intense was happening, they were silent. 

When Stiles had brought Derek over to meet his dad, Derek had stayed outside staring at the door for a whole five minutes before Stiles found him. There was a look on Derek’s face that Stiles knew meant that Derek was worried. He hadn’t said anything about meeting Stiles’ dad, but Stiles knew. Knew that Derek was thinking of all the things wrong with himself, and the many ways he thought the Sheriff would disapprove. So Stiles reached out and put a hand on Derek’s shoulder, letting it slide down Derek’s chest. Stiles stepped closer and moved so he was between Derek and the door and had looked up into those indescribable eyes. He let a small smile flash across his face and he and Derek just stared at each other. Derek didn’t say anything, but after a moment he gave a small nod and let Stiles take him into the house. 

Stiles loved that he and Derek could bullshit around with arguments. Arguing wasn’t the only thing they did anyway. They talked. About the supernatural happenings in Beacon Hills, about Derek’s life before the fire. They had serious conversations about Stiles’ mom and Derek’s family. Stiles figured out everything that happened with Kate, and Derek knew everything about Stiles being possessed by the nogitsune. Of course it took time, a long time, as everything in the past spoke of Derek being withdrawn and Stiles playing everything serious off with humor. Eventually they figured it out and talked. 

And Stiles loves those talks. Loves that Derek trusts him enough, loves him enough, to be that open with him. More than their talks though, Stiles loves that they don’t need to say a word.

Their first time, and really the start of their relationship, was the result of Stiles nearly dying and Derek being pissed. Both factors were routine at that point. And because evil can’t think of anywhere else to set a macabre atmosphere, they were in the forest. They argued on the way back to Derek’s Camaro. Stiles didn’t care that his Jeep was in the other direction, just that Derek get it through his stupid werewolf brain that he was going to help, human or not. Not wanting to hear it, Derek picked his pace up intent on reaching his car and speeding away. Stiles wouldn’t let him do that, grabbing Derek’s arm to pull him back and argue some more. Then they were yelling, and someone surged forward, and they were kissing. It was angry. That was the only word Stiles could think of to describe that moment. Teeth clashed together, biting, and clothes being torn from body parts. Stiles found himself on the hood of the Camaro with Derek standing between his spread legs. 

But then they stopped. Derek didn’t move back and Stiles didn’t slide off of the car’s hood. Their foreheads were pressed together, their lips centimeters apart. Going slower, they pressed forward again. This time it was unhurried. It was delicate. Not that Stiles ever thought he’d use the word ‘delicate’ to describe a sexual experience with Derek Hale. ‘Angry’, yes. ‘Delicate’, no. Okay, maybe ‘delicate’ wasn’t the right word. It was…gentle. Stiles felt soft touches gliding over his skin, barley cupping his jaw or sliding along his shoulders. In turn, Stiles ran his fingers across Derek’s back and let his hands ghost over Derek’s hips. 

Neither one said a word the entire time nor when it was over. A look was shared after they got dressed and then they went their separate ways. 

The pack had a meeting the next day at the loft, but Stiles and Derek didn’t act any different. They argued against one another’s plans and points and the pack rolled their eyes like they always did. As everyone was leaving, Stiles said he forgot something and jogged back to Derek. He leaned down to Derek who was seated on the couch and kissed him. Stiles pulled back with a small, fond smile and winked at Derek who gave his own small smile. Stiles turned and walked out with everyone staring back and forth between him and Derek.

There were other moments where neither Stiles nor Derek said anything, instead choosing a look or a touch to say something for them. They said ‘I love you’ to each other with words at some point, but Stiles felt that he and Derek said it without it actually being vocalized. A hand being held or maybe a shoulder being leaned on. Derek would come up behind Stiles and slip his arms around Stiles’ waist, or Stiles would recline against Derek on the couch or in the bed. These quiet touches were Stiles favorite. Stiles loves to talk, but he found that if it was with Derek, he didn’t mind the silence.


End file.
